I love it
by misslexilouwho
Summary: Hey guys. So I did a thing. Inspired by a tumblr post, in which someone said that Rose should say that she loves 11's bowtie in the 50th. Enjoy.
1. The first version

How they managed to cross timelines, he'd never understand. Rose Tyler and his former incarnation were standing right in front of him. Something wasn't right. The world should be falling apart. The Reapers should be attacking them. You couldn't cross your own timeline! Well, he supposed he _could _but he shouldn't!

"Doctor…why is the other you over there?" Clara remembered seeing the past Doctor when she saved him, but she had no idea why he was there. "Who's that blonde girl?"

"That…that is Rose Tyler. I don't know why they're here. They shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here. We should leave before –"

"Oi! What do you think you're doin'? Ya can't just go starin' at people. Not right, ya know," Rose Tyler's cockney accent shouted across the small area, and she began to march towards them. Oh how the Doctor missed her, but he didn't miss her anger. The other Doctor followed close behind, trying to calm her down.

"Now, Rose, I'm sure the man wasn't looking at us. He was just…looking at the scenery…oh Rose no don't hit him!" But by the time he said that, Rose had smacked the Doctor across the face.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and muttered, "Got your mum's arm. God that hurt, ow." Clara giggled and Rose's brows shot up.

"You know my mum? How do you know my mum? You aren't that new bloke of hers, are you? If you are, I'll tell her you were starin' at me, and oooh you'll get it!" Rose shook her fist at the Doctor, who took a step back.

"No, I'm not your mum's new bloke. It's…it's complicated." The other Doctor studied the Doctor, taking out his screwdriver and scanning him. "Oh, I wouldn't do tha…"

The other Doctor's jaw went slack. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yeah…"

"What? How?"

"I had the same question, Doctor."

Rose was confused. "How do you know who he is? Who are you?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler. How I've missed your remarks." The Doctor fixed his bowtie, smiling at the blonde.

The other Doctor leaned over to Rose and whispered in her ear. Clara looked at the Doctor and made a motion that said she was going to leave, let them be alone for a bit. The Doctor nodded and the brunette left.

"You're…you're him?" Rose questioned, pointing from the Doctor to the other Doctor. "But…you said that shouldn't happen. How is it happening?"

"Not sure, Rose, but if this is what I end up looking like someday….eugh." The other Doctor pulled at his neck of the shirt, teasing the Doctor.

"Hey. Bowties are cool."

"Yeah, if you're Bill Nye."

"Bowties have gotten much more popular, okay?"

"It's ridiculous. Why would you go with it?"

Rose chuckled and walked up to the Doctor. "Well, I love it," she baited him, fixing the bow tie, as he had made it off kilter.

"I love you." The Doctor said suddenly. He gasped and covered his mouth. "Ohhh I shouldn't have done that."

The other Doctor glared, as if to say that he was supposed to be the one to say it. Rose smiled and pressed her lips to the Doctor's mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Doctor."

A distant voice was calling his name, a voice that sounded like Clara's.

"Doctor….Doctor…Doctor!" Clara was right next to him. "Doctor, are you okay? You fell and hit your head pretty hard…"

The Doctor sighed and sat up. "Yeah…I'm fine…" he lied, knowing that his hearts had shattered once more.

Oops. Sorry. That hurt…well, review it please. I realize I have quite a few stories that need to be updated, and I shall do that today.


	2. The version that won't break your hearts

So a while ago I wrote this story, "I love it."

A lot of people were 'unhappy' with my ending, and I admit, it was _very _Moffat-like of me. And so today I wrote a non-heart-shattering version of the story. Enjoy it my dears.

Rose Tyler was standing in front of the Doctor, with the Meta-Crisis Doctor (he assumed, anyways). Was he dreaming? He sincerely hoped he wasn't dreaming. The Doctor pinched himself; definitely not dreaming. Clara looked from the Doctor to the Meta and Rose.

"Doctor, why is the old you over there? Who's that blonde girl?"

"That's….I think that's…well, I hope that's the human me, with Rose. But how did they get here?" He stared at her, wondering how she had managed to cross universes again, and why she would do that. He thought she was happy. Unless…maybe it wasn't Meta. But wouldn't he have remembered it? "I think we should leave. I don't want anything bad to happen-"

"Oi! What do you think you're doin'? Ya can't just go starin' at people. Not right, ya know," Rose Tyler's cockney accent shouted across the small area, and she began to march towards them. Oh how the Doctor missed her, but he didn't miss her anger. The other Doctor followed close behind, trying to calm her down.

"Now, Rose, I'm sure the man wasn't looking at us. He was just…looking at the scenery…oh Rose no don't hit him!" But by the time he said that, Rose had smacked the Doctor across the face.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and muttered, "Got your mum's arm. God that hurt, ow." Clara giggled and Rose's brows shot up.

"You know my mum? How do you know my mum? You!" Rose shook her fist at the Doctor, who took a step back. The other Doctor wrapped his arms around her, calming the blonde down.

"…It's actually rather complicated. I should be on my way n—don't do that, please. You won't like it…" The Doctor stopped talking to Rose to protest the other Doctor's actions. He realized now that it actually was the Meta-Crisis Doctor (he was lacking the tie); Meta had made his own sonic screwdriver, which looked very similar to his last one, and was using it to scan the Doctor.

"You're him. Rose, it's him. He's changed, but it's him…" Meta smiled and punched the Doctor in the arm.

"But…how…are you…here?"

"Well, my dimensions cannon? I got that up and running again, with John's help of course," Rose nudged Meta, smiling.

"But, uh, Doctor, what's up with the bowtie? We had some serious style and that is one tacky piece of clothing!" Meta exclaimed, tugging at the Doctor's bowtie.

"Hey hey! Don't tug on the bowtie! Bowties are cool," The Doctor frowned, looking at Meta; he had so much Donna in him that it hurt his hearts.

"I like it," Rose said as she straightened it out. "I love it in fact."

"I love _you_," The Doctor whispered, not realizing that he wasn't quite whispering. Rose smirked and looked at him. "I mean, well, yeah, you're…fantastic. Brilliant. Wonderful. And I'm sure Meta here has told you he loves you thousands of times a day, right?"

"Oh, Doctor. I love you too," Rose said with a smile, hugging him. "And John does say he loves me every day, and I know he's just like you but…it feels really nice to actually hear it from _you_, you know?"

Clara had disappeared at some point during all this; the Doctor figured she was just giving them some space and was waiting back in the TARDIS. The Doctor invited Rose and Meta back for a cuppa, but they declined.

"We've got a few things to do round here before popping back to our world. We'll be back again though, I promise," Rose smiled and kissed the Time Lord's cheek. "Could you fix my new phone like you did that first time? Maybe make it a bit stronger so that we can talk despite being in different universes?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded, taking her mobile and sonic-ing it with more power. "Now, you best keep in touch, Rose Tyler. I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor," Rose kissed him on the lips quickly before taking the phone back and slipping it into her pocket. "We'll keep in touch, I promise! Go get back to your old gal, and that new girl of yours. She seems decent; I hope she treats you well!"

Meta nodded in agreement with Rose. "If she doesn't, I'll give'r a right smack across the head!" He grinned and the trio laughed. Meta and the Doctor shook hands (and Meta got the Doctor to hug him), and then they split ways.

Back in the TARDIS, Clara had been wondering what was going on, and when the Doctor returned, she voiced her inquiries. "Doctor, who were those people?"

"Those were two of the best people I've ever known, and we have not seen the last of them, Clara Oswald. I promise you that."

Alright so this was hopefully a LOT better than before, feels wise? Please review! Also, I'm probably going to work on my 10/Rose fic 'Tearing Apart the Universes' sometime this week or weekend, hopefully! Give that a look over if you'd like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
